wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primorskiy Krai Fortified Region
Description The units of the Primorsky Krai (The Final Maritime Frontier) Fortified Region are an eclectic mix of KGB border regiments, second rate garrison battalions, and regular army units. Their mission is to hold off an invading enemy as long as possible while battle groups further inland can mobilize and arrive to mount a counter-offensive. The units are spread over the regions of Kravtisoyka, Ussiryrisk, Dongxing at the beginning of the campaign. Composition The Fortified Region forces include three infantry battalions, a tank battalion and tank company and an anti-tank battalion and company. 1st Border Regiment The regiment includes four companies of motorized infantry and a company of anti-tank vehicles: * 1 x FOB * 4 x UAZ-469B * 12 x Ural-375D * 40 x Motostrelki + BTR-60PB * 12 x PTUR Faktoriya + BTR-60PB * 4 x UAZ-469 The unit is very confident defending against tanks and most infantry but has very fragile morale. 12th Border Battalion This battalion unit has two small companies of infantry and a platoon of air defence units. It includes: * 1 x UAZ-469B * 20 x Motostrelki 20 * 4 x PZRK-Strela 3 + BTR-80 The unit has low morale and cohesion typical of a security regiment. 14th Rifle Battalion The battalion has two large companies of motorized infantry with supporting vehicles. It includes: * UAZ-469B * 24 x Motostrelki + BTR-80 * 12 x ZSU-23-4 Afghanskii The unit has low morale and initiative but enjoys modern BT-80 armored personal carrier and the unique Afganskiy vehicle which can provide protection against low flying helicopters and fire support for infantry. 10th Tank Battalion The 10th is a large battalion of tanks based on the WW2 vintage tanks. It contains: * 1 x BRDM-2U * 32 x T-34/85 obr. 1969 Quantity is has its own quality and this unit can be used to overwhelm an enemy in the attack or slow them down in defence. 11th Anti-Tank Battalion This anti-tank unit uses older equipment for a unique role: destroying enemy armor. It includes: * 1 x BRDM-2U * 32 x SU-122-54 The 11th is poorly equipped to fulfill its mission of destroying modern enemy tanks. Its low armor-piercing capability of its units, plus the lack of non-existent stabilizing systems, means that they are most effective deployed in cover, on the flanks, and focused on softer skin vehicles. The 13th Tank Company The company contains several platoons of T62s and dangerous Malyutka-P ATGMs. It includes: * 1 x BRM-1K * 12 x T-62 * 6 x BRDM-2 Malyutka-P The unit has slightly better morale than its associated rifle battalions, but suffers from a lack of supply company and command unit. 2nd Anti-Tank Company This is a large company of anti-tank vehicles * 4 x BRDM-2 * 18 x BRDM-2 Malyutka-P The motorized nature of the unit means it can move quickly to seize ground or flank enemy assault columns. Tips & Tricks * The mission of this mish-mash formation is to chew through and delay Chinese and North Korean battle-groups until Soviet reinforcements arrive. * The large number of infantry and vehicles with anti-tank weapons make this unit a dangerous for Chinese and North Korean vehicles as long their morale holds out. * The limitations of this low morale and poorly equipped formation is amplified by the fact that only one of the units has FOBs or supply units. This is a critical weakness given the large number of low quality units that require relentless fire in order to have an impact. * The unit’s relatively weak air defense abilities may not be a problem early in the game with the Chinese have few points to call in such capacity. Historical Note This formation is very likely meant to represent the three major types of military organizations present in the border region in 1979. * The 1st and 12th Border Regiments are maybe meant to represent KGB Border troops who, when they were not guarding ports and border crossing, were responsible for helping to repel enemy incursions. In fact, Border Guards were the first to clash with Chinese soldiers on the Ussuriy River battle in 1969. The higher command for KGB forces in the region at the time was Red Banner Pacific Border District, which had a score of detachments, including several in Vladivostok, and the Ussuriysky Detachment of the 57th Imanskiy Border Guard. * The 14th Rifle Regiment, 10th Tank Battalion are almost certainly meant to be units of various Fortified Regions. There were twenty such Fortified Regions in the USSR, most of them on the border with China. They were garrisoned by Category II and III troops, with older equipment and understrength units. Of these twenty fortified regions in the Soviet Union, six of them are located in the bottom south-west portion of the battle-map: the Vladivostok group (#1), located in Vladivostok (#1); Kraskino (#4), south-west of Vladivostok, in a section marked off as impassable; Popovka (#5), located in Ussrysk; Pogranichnyy (#13), located in Kravtsovka; Novogeorgievka (#15) and (#20), located in Dongxing * Their slightly newer equipment of the 11th Anti-Tank Battalion, the 10th Tank Company and 2nd Anti-Tank Company may represent the regular army Divisions, of which there were two in the immediate region: the 40th Motorized Rifle Division was located 40 km east of Vladivostok and the 29th Motorized Rifle Division located in Lecheorsk. Links * On Soviet Border guard Regiments: http://www.ww2.dk/new/border%20guards/tpo.htm * On Soviet Fortified Areas: http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/other/ur.htm * On the regular Motorized Rifled Divisions:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/29th_Rifle_Division_(Soviet_Union). Category:Red Dragon battlegroups